theothersideofforeverfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda
Amanda- Is the youngest author of The Other Side Of Forever. While being the youngest she is also tougher in personality, and has a bigger temper than her three older sisters She is also the principal of the Demon wing of The Other Side Of Forever Academy. Description Amanda is the toughest out of her sisters on a daily basis. She has a darker attitude and a much lower voice. Her temper is the biggest out of her three sisters, and she can often make a situation worse than it has to be. Hanging out with her assistant Yusuke usually drives her temper or attitude up. Edward helps her keep her feet on the ground along with Megan, when Amanda's temper gets out of control. She makes friends with just about every character in The Other Side of Forever but a few are closer than others. Appearance Amanda keeps a certain appearance about herself, to look professional around her peers, but too keep her dark demeanor. Amanda wears a long black trench coat, with deep pockets to keep certain iteams on her at all times. Her top is a black and white corset top that protects her from bullets or stab wounds. She changes this corset often but it is always black and white. Her skirt is pleated, with a black and white plad pattern. She wears a skirt aside from shorts or pants, to keep her movements fast and free.Attached to her skirt are one chain on wither side of her, and a thick black belt. Instead of earing normal stocking, amanda prefers fishnets in the color black. We asked why, and she said " They don't really serve any special purpose. I just think they look cool." She wears knee-high converse shoe boots in the original colors black and white. Fears and Weaknesses Unfortunately, ever author has her weaknesses. Amanda's are very comlicated and aren't yet figured out. A few of them have been revealed however. She is deathly afraid of wasps, and won't go anywhere near one, not even if it's dead. Amanda was also very fearful of Milly. Amanda could stand up until she died to Lily, but Mily was a different story. Amanda's other deep weakneses and fears are yet to be found out. Even Yusuke, Megan, and Haruhi don't know. Relationships Family Megan Megan is by far the closet author to Amanda. Before Haruhi was found out to be the Souce of their power, they ruled it together. And Side by side, they live their lives every day. While Amanda is irrational and angry often, Megan is calm and quiet. They Even each other out. When asked about her situation with megan, Amanda said "I would give up my poers and my place here for her afety and happiness. I'd rather have her okay, and me being upset in my life, then the other way around" Haruhi Suzumiya Haruhi is the middle child, and Amanda and Haruhi often go out and party together. They share the same taste in shopping, and their adventures. They also take the most fun in punishment games and the SOS and Higurashi club's activites driving Megan and Amanda A nuts. (Although Amanda A can tolerate it more and have more fun with it being the active one and a goof ball). Amanda A. Amanda A and Amanda, While sharing the same first name aren't exactly alike. Amanda may like to get a little rough, she still likes to go shoe shopping. Amanda A is more of the girl-like older sister that Amanda wanted. While Amanda and Megan get along and get rough, and Haruhi also goes a bit nuts with them, neither of them like to go shopping or get their nails and hair done. Both Amanda's get along extremely well, and while their relationship may be small, it is strong. When Amanda A is in the normal world she doesn't remember seeing Amanda as a little sister but instead sees her as Megan's best friend and genrealy likes her. She also helps Amanda with family problems of there home world when Megan and Haurhi can't do so. Yusuke Urameshi Yusuke is Amanda's personal assistant. When Amanda was a new Author Yusuke was just another character. As the years went by Yusuke hung around Amanda's house more and more. Eventually Amanda started giving him jobs, and he took them with Open Arms. They've been inseperable ever since. In Amanda's office, Yusuke can usually be found watching tv, studying, or poking fun with Amanda's temper. Edward Elric Edward was one of the characters brought in after the Lily And Milly Disaster. He hangs around WIth Yusuke and Amanda once in a while, although d spends a lot of time with Amanda, even when yusuke's not around. Ed is one character that looks up to Amanda because of her temper. (And Amanda compliments his height often) Him and Yusuke are often head to head, because Yusuke is jealous of Ed for spendng time with Amanda. But in the end they get along. Anime Crushes Amanda often gets teased by Yusuke about her anime crushes. Amanda is hopelessly in love with her husband, but swoons and fawns over anime boys more often than Megan, which gets on Manic's neves. Amanda doesn't hide hers and her husband gets jealous, but he knows in his heart and hers that she would never cheat on him ever. Trivia *She is the youngest Author but is also the darkest author with the highest temper *She gets the most anime crushes and shows them the most then the other Authors. *She and Megan are the only ones of the authors that married Hedgehog's from Sonic's world. *She along with Megan were the very 1st Authors and creators of the OSOF *All 4 authors fall in love with there main assistant in Terminator the what if of Super. Amanda's is Sasuke Uchiha *In Terminator she and Megan fall for each others assistants instead of there own. Megan with Yusuke Urameshi (Amanda's main assistant) and Amanda with Sasuke Uchiha (Megan's main assistant) *She and Amanda also have other versions of themselves in PG and YGY. in PG its there Good Sides Megan is in love with Fakir and Amanda with Mytho. in YGY its there smart sides Megan is in love with Joey and Amanda with Yugi. *Also unlike there Terminator selves the ones in PG and YGY have there pasts from the animes there Bfs in those worlds are from when Terminator ones are the most related to them and have the most similar pasts. *In Super and Terminator her singing voice is Katy Perry Category:Authors